Blood & Roses: Vampire of the Opera
by Phantomintraining
Summary: Emilie Grey has heard the angel of music just like Christine Daae. All she wants is for him to realize how hard she works for the attention of her beloved angel, but when death starts to happen in the Opera Populaire. Can she think of him the same when she finds out what he is? There is beauty in darkness...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am back! Sorry for this, but here is a new story for you all to enjoy!**

The crowd gathered, the ballerinas got in place as their teacher watched them with her piercing gaze, the band got together to play the music; practice for the new production. Everyone in the opera house sensed the excitement from their beloved manager; three girls were nearly late with their places. The first violinist, Emilie, and the two ballerinas, Christine and Meg, were all in excitement of the buzz of the opera house. The practicing stopped when M. Lefevre announced his presence with two other gentlemen, "as you all know, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement, I came to tell you, they are all true," a lot of the cast looked sad. "These two gentlemen are M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre, from the junk business," everyone gave a short round of applause, some girls whispered, no doubt about their money, while Andre gave a little huff, "scrap metal," he mumbled, others were introduced but the girls ignored them. "We are also deeply honored to introduce our new Patron," Richard started; when Andre piped up, "the Viscount DeChaugney," another round of applause was given. Emilie looked to her friends, and she barely heard what Christine said, not doubting for a second that Meg would tell her later. "My parents and I are deeply honored to support all the arts, especially the world renowned Opera Populaire," some more applause. Carlotta, acting like she owned everything, walked up with her hand held out, "gentleman, Signora Carlotta Guidecelli, our leading soprano for five seasons," Piangi gave a sort of girly cough to turn some attention to him. "Signor Ubaldo Piangi," again applause. "An honor, Signor, I believe that I'm keeping you from your rehearsal, I will be here this evening to share in your great triumph, my apologies monsieur," everyone said their goodbyes.

Practice started up again and Mme. Giry gave the gentlemen a tour. "Who's that little blonde angel?" Andre asked pointing to Meg, "my daughter Meg Giry," Mme. Giry stated, "what about that beautiful brunette? No relation I trust," Firmin chuckled. "Christine Daae, I think of her as a daughter as well," Giry said, "Daae, that's a curious name, any relation to the Swedish violinist?" Giry turned, "his only child, orphaned at seven," she informed. "Who's the girl in the violinist section? A curious little beauty, but why is she sitting in the band?" the two men were in agreement at the raven haired girl. "Emilie Grey, our best violinist in the opera house, also an orphan, but at the age of two," Giry gave the last bit of information she wanted to, "now gentlemen if you'd be so kind as to move to one side," she said before the dancers came their way. Carlotta tried to get the two managers attention, and when the music stopped, Carlotta started up again. Emilie looked up, the managers trying to get her to stay with their pitiful groveling, a shadow crossing the path of the chandelier lights, getting up, she heard Madame Giry clear her throat. "It is not wise to be in the clouds, mademoiselle Grey," Emilie sat down, "yes, Madam Giry," Emilie said, her eyes flitting up to their previous position as Madame Giry continued.

Time passed and next thing she knew, Emilie was helping Christine get ready into costume, "Emilie, the angel has brought me so far," Emilie looked at Christine's happy face in the mirror. The girls have both been visited by the angel of music, ever since they could remember; Christine's angelic voice and Emilie's heavenly violin. Emilie had overheard the singing lessons, in hiding and left to the cemetery to practice, the lessons herself. It had all started when Emilie was late to a lesson, and as she came down to the room, she had heard her angel's words, _'your voice, Christine, will be more beautiful than any instrument that could create the most heavenly sound.'_ As a little girl, it struck her pretty hard, and then it haunted her. Emilie smiled at Christine, "let us make him proud then, Christine," at Emilie's words, Christine turned and hugged her friend that shred in her secret. Playing the notes and singing the words, the two girls had made him proud, as he listened from below the stage. Christine was crowded with praise from the rich while Emilie sat with her friends in the pit, "Emilie, let us hear you play," William said, "no! She's friends with that Daae girl! Let us hear you sing!" another yelled, "it is time to retire," Madame Giry interrupted, the men awed and decided to leave. When Emilie went to leave, she heard Giry's voice, "wait a moment Emilie, a letter, from your angel," Emilie looked down and nodded, taking the note gently. As she looked at it, she was left alone on the stage.

 _Emilie,_

 _You have made me proud tonight, your violin was astounding!_

 _But I am sad to announce, that while I enjoyed your music, I_

 _cannot be your angel of music anymore, I have chosen her to take with me._

 _Christine has stolen my heart with her lovely voice._

 _-Your Angel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Second Chapter! This is a story I wrote awhile back, but I would love to hear what you have to say :) Or let me know what I should write next! And shoutout to Fireballmaddie**

Madame Giry watched Emilie, or rather lack of presence in the band pit. Giry looked to her daughter, who noticed Emilie's empty spot and Christine's odd behavior before they came back. Meg followed her mother to the foyer, Raoul asked aboutChristine hastily, _"I thought it best she was alone,"_ Meg broke in, _"she needed rest,"_ Raoul looked to Giry. _"May I see her?"_ Madame shook her head, _"no monsuier, she will see no one,"_ Carlotta and the managers came forth, **_"_** _will she sing? Will she sing?!"_ they hounded. _"Please monsuier, another note,"_ they all groaned, _"gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most aimiable nature, detailing how MY theatre is to be run."_

 _"You have not followed my instructions, I shall give you one. last. chance. Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Carlotta as the page boy. And put miss Daae in the roll of countess, the roll in which Daae plays calls for charm and appeal, the roll of the page boy is silent which makes my casting. In a word, ideal. I will be watching from my normal seat in box five, should these demands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I expect the top violinist, Emilie Grey to be there as well to blend well with Christine's voice._

 _-I remain gentlemen, your obiediant servant, O.G"_

Madame Giry saw Emilie, the girl had hid in the shadows, before anyone saw her she ran up to the green house, red roses everywhere. She had left her black stained, violin in its case. Emilie grabbed the thorns as her hands gripped a bunch of roses, her blood dripped as she tore the roses apart, she then threw a pot of them, her blood dripped on some white ones. Smashing another, Emilie screamed, tears poured down her face, "I do not want to play for you anymore!" She cried, touching her face, to wipe the blood away. "You damned man! You fallen angel! You blasted..." Emilie kicked the dirt floor, falling to her knees in front of the violin case, "love, my heart is torn," Emilie picked up a bouquet of roses, the thorns piercing her skin once more.

 _"I was five and he was six_  
 _We rode on horses made of sticks_  
 _He wore black and I wore white_  
 _He would always win the fight..."_

Emilie looked up, standing, slowly slipping the rose petals off the stems.

 _"Bang bang, he shot me down_  
 _Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
 _Bang bang, that awful sound_  
 _Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

 _Seasons came and changed the time_  
 _When I grew up, I called him mine_  
 _He would always laugh and say_  
 _"Remember when we used to play?"_

 _Bang bang, I shot you down_  
 _Bang bang, you hit the ground_  
 _Bang bang, that awful sound_  
 _Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.."_

Madame Giry watched the girl in silence, pity forming on her face, sorrow in her eyes as Emilie looked out on the happy street.

 _"Music played and people sang_  
 _Just for me the church bells rang_

 _Now he's gone, I don't know why_  
 _And 'till this day, sometimes I cry_  
 _He didn't even say goodbye_  
 _He didn't take the time to lie_

 _Bang bang, he shot me down_  
 _Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
 _Bang bang, that awful sound_  
 _Bang bang, my baby shot me down..."_

Madame Giry hid as Emilie walked out of the green house, throwing the rose petals and ripping the note that she recieved the night before. Erik looked at his mask before the feint smell of blood hit his notrils. He became fully aware, his eyes turning red as a demon, he knew who it was, but he clenched his teeth. He had to stay away from her so Christine would come to her senses. "Erik," his head snapped up at the sound of his name from Madame Giry's lips, "I need to speak to you," she said as sorrow and anger hit his ears.

 **R &R**

/entry/group/33586102 - Emilie Grey


	3. Chapter 3

**R &R! :)**

Erik stood, the smell of blood getting closer, he had a confused glance on his face until Madame Giry held a torn note. "Why was Emilie bleeding?" he asked concerned, "why don't you ask her?" Erik clutched the parchment. "You know I can't do that-," Madame Giry glared, "it's the least you can do for her! She's in pain, you're lucky she hasn't broken the violin you gave her," Erik paused, then disappeared. Emilie had wrapped her hands, Phillipe, a bass player, had knocked on her door. "Come on, the boys want to hang out!" Emilie chuckled, needing something to distract her from this pain. "Grey! Our favorite girl! Will you sing?" Edward laughed light-heartedly, "sure, any requests?" she said putting her hair up in a pony-tail. "Surprise us!" the men yelled, Emilie smiled. Erik snuck into his box as Emilie started to sing. (Once upon a December- Emily Taylor Wells :))

 _"Dancing bears, painted wings_  
 _Things I almost remember_  
 _And a song someone sings_  
 _Once upon a December,"_

Emilie closed her eyes, holding herself and spinning around. Erik noticed how the men and some cleaning staff stopped.

 _"Someone holds me safe and warm_  
 _Horses prance through a silver storm_  
 _Figures dancing gracefully_  
 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_  
 _Glowing dim as an ember_  
 _Things my heart used to know_  
 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_  
 _Horses prance through a silver storm_  
 _Figures dancing gracefully_  
 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_  
 _Glowing dim as an ember_  
 _Things my heart used to know_  
 _Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_  
 _Once upon a December"_  
Erik held his heart, hiding in the shadows, if it were beating, it would have stopped. He looked over to see the men clapping and people cheering, it was... beautiful. Did Erik dare say he enjoyed it? Emilie snuck away from the group and hissed in pain, her bandages coming undone. _"Are you alright?"_ a familiar voice drifted to her ears. "Why do you care?" she said as her small pinprick wounds started to bleed and Erik had to hold his breath. _"You have the right to be mad at me,"_ Emilie looked behind her, but as she turned, she nearly jumped out of her skin. A man stood in front of her, a mask on his face in black clothes, his eyes as blue as the sea.

He held her hands and she watched as her hands healed instantly and when she looked up to his eyes...they were blood red. Emilie felt a pair of arms catch her fainting self.


	4. Chapter 4

**R &R! :)**

Madame Giry was working late when Erik came into the office in a haste. Looking up she saw he was holding Emilie in his arms, "Erik!" she hissed as he laid Emilie on the couch. "What are you doing?" she checked on Emilie, "I panicked," she paused, "you...what?! Erik you never panick! And, what good would it do bringing her here?" Erik turned. "I do not know!" he growled, "take her down," Madame Giry said, "what?!" he said in disbelief, "I am guessing you haven't apologized yet, she deserves more of an explaination than Christine captured your unbeating heart," he nodded. Giry pressed a switch as he picked up Emilie, "I'll try my best," he said as he looked at Madame Giry.

Emilie woke, the sheets as red as... she couldn't remember the shadow that she saw in the opera house. A flash of memory pass before her eyes, a pair of red eyes, as red as the sheets. Emilie jumped out of the bed and ran out through a doorway, to see a man sitting with his back towards her. "Where am I?" she asked, the man turned to her, "you," she gasped, "glad to see you're alright," he said. "A-Angel?" Erik's breath caught as he nodded slowly, she didn't cry, she didn't shriek, instead she walked up to him...

 _And smacked him across his face!_

"Why have you brought me here?" she said, her natural kind face turned into one of anger. Erik looked down, he felt ashamed? guilty? "I wanted to apologize," he turned, Emilie looked around there were drawings of Christine, so many. Moving a small pile, she saw some of her, but they stopped by the time she was eight, Erik ran his hands along the organ. "I had respect for you," Erik turned to see her holding a drawing of her when she was eight, when he had given her his greatest creation, "I used to fall asleep to your voice or the sound of your violin." Emilie turned, Erik stood stright as she wiped her tears, he came to a realizaton: _she had fallen for him._ "It was stupid," she said as she threw the picture to the cavern floor. "Take me back," she said, Erik sighed and waved his hand in front of her eyes, and she fell into a sleep. He caught her, looking at her, "why did you have to fall for me? Make me break your heart?" he said before returning her to her room.

 **Sorry if this was a little short! I will make the next chapter longer because it's the chapter for Il Muto! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**R &R! :) **

Erik was raging! Emilie not to be playing, and Christine to be a pageboy! It's like Carlotta and the managers knew who he was aquainted with, "ah, Emilie!" Firmin called, "Andre agreed to put you in the play but as a dancer in act three only, I'm sorry," Emilie nodded, "I trust that you had atleast some practice?" Emilie nodded in disbelief. Erik was about to walk when he saw Emilie bump into Bouquet, he caught her but inappropriately, and she shuffled away quickly, his eyes following her in a disgusting manner. Erik gripped the railing tightly.

The curtain opened, and the act began, Emilie smiled at Christine reassuringly, giggling at the silliness, cringing at Carlotta's singing. "Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" everyone looked up, Emilie looked at Madame Giry, then to Christine and Meg. "He's here, the phantom of the opera," Meg whispered, "it's him," Christine said and looked over to Emilie before Carlotta came over. "Your part is silent, little toad!" Emilie shook her head before she faintly heard, _"a toad madame? perhaps it is you, who are the toad,"_ Emilie watched as the play started up again. _"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my-_ CROAK!" Everyone gasped, Emilie was surprised but nearly laughed loudly. _"Poor fool, he makes me laugh, hahaha,"_ Carlotta started up again nervously, _"haha-_ CROAK CROAK!" before everyone knew it the curtain was drawn.

Christine was drawn and announced as the replacement, and quickly shoved to change. Emilie and the rest of the girls came out, and began the dancing haphazardly. Erik was messing with Bouquet, playing cat and mouse, before his meal. Jumping out in front of the man, he gasped, Erik smiled as his eyes went red, chasing a man who's voice was caught in his throat. Erik jumped out in front of him again before picking Joseph by his neck, "w-wh-what are you?" he choked fearfully. Erik sunk his teeth into the man, drinking from him was vile, it was disgusting! Cutting a line along the man's neck, before placing the noose around his neck and dropping him...Right in front of Emilie.

Emilie fell back, screaming, as tears filled her eyes, she looked up to see Erik. To Erik, Emilie's scream was the loudest, it pained him when he saw the look in her eyes, he turned away, going to the roof. Hiding himself behind a statue, he felt something move down his face, he touched his face, and when he pulled his hand away, he saw tears. "There is no phantom of the opera," Erik paused, looking from his hiding spot, he saw Raoul and Christine. He saw them kiss, turn away from his music, she had betrayed him. His anger fueled him.

 _"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO...ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**R &R! :) give me a good song for this chapter!**

Emilie Grey ran with blurred vision, right into a man, "Emilie!" he said shaking her, "Emilie!" Emilie looked up at one of the band members, Jonathan, "are you alright?" he asked, "Jo- he..I...he's dead!" Jon looked over Emilie. Jon hugged Emilie in hopes of comforting her, Erik looked at the scene before him, his leather gloved hands gripping the metal bar tightly. _Good,_ he thought, _run away from me Emilie, so you know your angel is just a monster who hides in the light of man._ Three months passed by in a blink, Emilie looked at herself in the mirror. Strapless blood red dress, black lace fabric decor, red and black hat with a large white feather, and a white lace half mask. "Emilie, are you ready?" Christine and Meg came in to see their red friend, "Emilie," Christine said, putting on a fake smile, Emilie saw it in the mirror as she put black paint around her eyes. "W-what are you?" Meg asked, worriedly, "I am the red death," she said as she applied maroon lipstick.

Everyone turned, looking at her. Jon came up and smiled at her, "you look extraordinary this evening," Emilie gave a laugh, "well, I don't want to blend in," Jon laughed at her, I guess not, ordinary everywhere, it's easy to blend in and I wouldn't want that." Emilie smiled, "would you like to dance?" Jon asked, holding out his hand, "sure," and in a blink she was spun around the ballroom.

 _"Masquerade!_  
 _Paper faces on parade . . ._  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _Hide your face,_  
 _so the world will_  
 _never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
 _Every face a different shade . . ._  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _Look around -_  
 _there's another_  
 _mask behind you!_

 _Flash of mauve . . ._  
 _Splash of puce . . ._  
 _Fool and king . . ._  
 _Ghoul and goose . . ._  
 _Green and black . . ._  
 _Queen and priest . . ._  
 _Trace of rouge . . ._  
 _Face of beast . . ._

 _Faces . . ._  
 _Take your turn, take a ride_  
 _on the merry-go-round . . ._  
 _in an inhuman race . . ._

 _Eye of gold . . ._  
 _Thigh of blue . . ._  
 _True is false . . ._  
 _Who is who . . .?_  
 _Curl of lip . . ._  
 _Swirl of gown . . ._  
 _Ace of hearts . . ._  
 _Face of clown . . ._

 _Faces . . ._  
 _Drink it in, drink it up,_  
 _till you've drowned_  
 _in the light . . ._  
 _in the sound . . ."_

Jon and Emilie hid the parts of their face that wasn't covered by a mask, _"but who can name the face?"_

 _Masquerade!_  
 _Grinning yellows,_  
 _spinning reds . . ._  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _Take your fill -_  
 _let the spectacle_  
 _astound you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
 _Burning glances,_  
 _turning heads . . ._  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _Stop and stare_  
 _at the sea of smiles_  
 _around you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
 _Seething shadows_  
 _breathing lies . . ._  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _You can fool_  
 _any friend who_  
 _ever knew you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
 _Leering satyrs,_  
 _peering eyes . . ._  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _Run and hide -_  
 _but a face will_  
 _still pursue you!_

 _What a night_

 _What a crowd!_

 _Makes you glad!_

 _Makes you proud!_  
 _All the creme_  
 _de la creme!_

 _Watching us watching them!_

 _And all our fears_  
 _are in the past!_

 _Six months..._

 _Of relief!_

 _Of delight!_

 _Of Elysian peace!_

 _And we can breathe at last!_

 _No more notes!_

 _No more ghost!_

 _Here's a health!_

 _Here's a toast:_  
 _to a prosperous year!_

 _To the new chandelier!_

 _And may its_  
 _splendour never fade!_

 _Six months!_

 _What a joy!_

 _What a change!_

 _What a blessed release!_

 _And what a masquerade!_

 _Think of it_  
 _A secret engagement._  
 _Look, your future bride._  
 _Just think of it._

 _But, why a secret?_  
 _What have we to hide?_

 _No, Raoul, please don't let them see_

 _Well let them see._  
 _It's an engagement, not a crime._  
 _Christine, what are you afraid of?_

 _Let's not argue_  
 _(Let's not argue)_  
 _Please pretend_  
 _(I can only hope)_  
 _You will understand in time_  
 _(I'll understand in time)_

 _Masquerade!_  
 _Paper faces on parade_  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _Hide your face,_  
 _so the world_  
 _will never find you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
 _Every face a different shade_  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _Look around,_  
 _there's another mask_  
 _behind you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
 _Burning glances, turning heads_  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _Stop and stare_  
 _at the sea of smiles_  
 _around you!_

 _Masquerade!_  
 _Grinning yellows,_  
 _Spinning reds_  
 _Masquerade!_  
 _Take your fill,_  
 _let the spectacle_  
 _astound you!"_

Emilie and Jon were dancing, but when he stopped and looked up, Emilie followed his gaze and froze. She walked up and stood next to Christine, "angel," she whispered, Erik looked in her direction and his dead heart nearly skipped a beat. Emilie looked like a dark type of beauty to him, he regained his composure quickly.

 _"Why so silent, good Messieurs?_  
 _Did you think that I had left you for good?_  
 _Have you missed me, good Messieurs?_  
 _I have written you an opera._  
 _Here, I bring the finished score._  
 _Don Juan Triumphant!_

 _Fondest greetings to you all_  
 _A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_  
 _Carlotta must be taught to act_  
 _Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage_  
 _Our Don Juan must lose some weight_  
 _It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age_  
 _And my managers must learn that their place is in an office!_  
 _Not the arts..."_

Erik turned to the two women, _"as for our stars, no doubt they'll do they're best, its true they're good, but should they wish to excell, if pride will let them return to me their teacher...their teacher,"_ slowly, they both walked forward, Erik walked forward. Hope filled his eyes, but with Christine it was a dull hope, with Emilie it was a passionate hope. Erik saw Christine's ring, and tore it off, _"your chains are still mine! You both belong to me!"_ Erik hissed looking them both in the eye before running up the stairs and disappeared in cloud of smoke and flame. Raoul jumped down the trap door, Emilie followed, Christine ran up and called after them.

Emilie looked around before a gloved hand grabbed her from the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**R &R, I apologize for any mistakes! Also, Let me know what you want me to write next!**

Emilie pulled away after wrestling out of the arms, "Angel?!" Emilie looked up at the red clad man, Erik put a gloved finger to the girl's lips. "What were you doing? They could have caught you!" Emilie whispered. "Erik," he said as he looked past her onto Raoul who was just swinging at an illusion, "what?" she whispered, Erik looked down his eyes nearly glowing blue. "My name is Erik Destler," Emilie nodded, unsure of what to say, "E-Erik," she said, looking up at him, "why did you kill Joseph?" Erik hugged Emilie comfortingly. Emilie closed her eyes in content, "I love you," Erik inhaled sharply, "Em-," Erik went to look down at her, but was met with a soft kiss. Erik's eyes closed and before he could stop himself, he placed a hand on her cheek. Then, when Emilie lightly brushed her fingers against his mask accidently, Erik quickly pulled away. "I-I'm sorry, I-," Emilie smiled sadly before walking quickly away, Erik couldn't form words.

"Emilie!" Jon called out, his light brown hair in a mess, his hazel eyes shown behind his checkered mask. "Are you alright?" Jon looked her over, "yes, I'm fine," Madame Giry walked up to her. "Oh Emilie, you're still not out of your costume? I told you to get changed!" Giry took Emilie away, "Emilie," she started, "he's not the man you think he is," Emilie looked at her, confused. "Emilie, he's dangerous-," Emilie cut in, "what about Christine?" Madame Giry sighed, "she knows this, you know this, you need to stay away from him, even more so now that you have confessed your love to him." Emilie turned away, fiddling with her hat, busying herself with taking off her makeup, looking down, Emilie saw a red rose with a black ribbon. "Emilie, did you see anything unusual?" Madame Giry asked, Emilie tried to think. Suddenly, red eyes shown themselves behind her eyelids, Joseph's dead body, bloody sharp teeth. Emilie gripped the vanity, her heart drummed in her chest, Madame Giry handed Emilie a small leather covered book. Emilie looked through it, all of them articles, reading them, they sounded similar to Joseph's death, Emilie looked at the gash at Joseph's neck and the same one was in all the pictures in the articles. "Giry," the woman looked to Emilie, "I'm scared," Giry nodded, "what is he?" Giry took the book that the girl held out, looking at the tears that threatened to fall, " _créature de la nuit_ , a creature of the night," Emilie picked up the rose. "Here," she said and handed Emilie a silver pendant, "this is for you," Emilie nodded.

Erik started sketching, throwing away the ones that were terrible, growling in frustration. He couldn't get a good drawing, sighing, he touched his lips, it was short and sweet. The look she gave him though, was sad, that's right, he told her that he loves Christine. What has he done? Christine believes him to be just a dangerous man, and well she wasn't far off, Emilie seemed like she didn't care who he was, just as long as he knew she loved him. It pained him. Why? He didn't have the answer, on this earth for nearly sixty years, stopped aging at thirty, looking like he was in his late twenties. He was damned to walk this earth for all eternity for what he was born as. Erik wanted to rip his hair out, how is it that his love for Christine's innocence has turned to Emilie's dark beauty. Erik went up to go see his raven, no more angels, Emilie was his raven and Christine was a songbird. He saw her at her vanity, brushing the curls out of her hair, the makeup gone and she was in her night clothes. She sighed as she looked at the rose, "Erik," she whispered and twirled the flower, laying in her bed, sh placed it on her chest. As she fell into sleep, she smiled as she heard a violin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

 _"Come on child," the older woman seethed, "read the passage!" the nun yelled at Emilie. "I do not wish to read the bible!" Emilie whipped it across the room, stomping down the corridor. Suddenly, the five year old was grabbed by a couple of priests and nuns, the girl screamed and writhed in their grasp. They strapped her in a chair as she growled and a mirror was set in front of her. Odd green eyes pierced through a mess of black hair, the pale girl was moved to a room where her chair was placed above a pool of cold water. "Say a prayer," the nun_ _offered as a warning, "God is not re-," she was plunged in the ice cold water. Being brought up, they asked her again to say a prayer, she started to growl. Being plunged into the cold water again she tried her hardest to get out of her restraints._

 _Hours later, she was returned to her room, only to be pulled back out and set in the main hall to be caged like an animal. Children cheered and laughed at what they called her, a_ witch _,_ _Emilie didn't understand what she had done wrong. Holding the bars on the cage she screamed, "I am not!" some of the children died down on their laughter. "Mon Dieu," a woman whispered, some of the nuns looked back, "what are you doing?!" the children had thrown dirt, salt, holy water, and pages of the bible at her. The five year old looked up at the woman, a man stood beside her in dark clothing, his face could not be seen. Black cloak, black gentlemen's clothing, and black leather gloves, he came towards her. "Are you alright?" he whispered, "they say I am an unholy child, a witch, they do not like me because I will not read the bible. So they put me in this cage to be put on display to show the difference between holy and unholy," the man clenched his fists in rage. "GIRY!" the man commanded, the woman came over, "yes?" she asked, smiling sadly at the child, "I want to take this child with us," Madame Giry nodded. The man took the door of the cage and ripped it off, tossing it over his shoulder, the crowd gasped and he pulled Emilie from the cage. "What are you?" she asked, "I am your angel, and you shall be my raven," Emilie smiled before she fell asleep. The man smiled back at her, he handed Emilie to Giry, and nodded to her, giving her a silver pendant, "for her, my protection," Giry looked up, then looked down at the girl and nodded. Erik left for the church in anger, and Giry headed back to the opera house._

Emilie woke up, her hand finding the silver pendant that she received the night before...

 **Short, I know, but a quick thank you to guest, who wrote me giving me an idea on the story! And yes I already watched the 1989 horror version. The above is how Emilie had gotten to the opera house!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Jon," Christine called, the man brushed the hair out of his face, sighing. "Miss Daae," he said turning, Jon Welms, looked at Christine, she was still dressed up, and looking guilty. "I alm-," Jon slammed his hand on the table in anger, clinking glasses, shifting and crumpling papers; before grabbing Christine's shoulders. "Almost," he said calmly, so calmly it scared Christine, "does not get me vampire, 'almost' does not allow you to sleep at night, does it, Miss Daae?" Christine shook her head, "no," she said, "make him fall for you, and stab him, that is not hard, I mean look at you!" Christine looked down. Jon may have not been much older than Christine, but he was her boss. "You're the beautiful and _innocent_ Christine Daae, he should be eating out of your palm at your innocence," Jon hissed. "I would, but Emilie-," Christine started then paused, "Emilie," she smiled. "Emilie could lead us to him," Christine then felt bad for even mentioning her friend, "but I can't," Jon thought about this. He walked over to her holding one shoulder, backing her into the wall, Jon pressed a dagger to Christine's throat, _"you **can** and you **will** ," _Christine glared as she nodded. "Good, now go to bed," Jon kissed her forehead, a crooked smile on his face, _"my Christine,"_ Christine walked away.

Emilie made her way to the kitchen, getting water, closing her eyes. _"Angel?" Emilie looked around, there was no answer, a man came through the door wounded. The five year old girl went over to the man's side, she saw the blood dripping from his mouth. Emilie gasped seeing two sharp bloody teeth._ Emilie cracked the glass with her grip, "Emilie," Christine's voice made Emilie jump. "I'm heading out to the cemetary, will you be joining me?" Emilie smiled, "sorry, no, maybe another time," Christine nodded and headed outside. Emilie looked at the pendant, a rose was engraved in it, it was just a simple pendant, why would Erik give it to her?

Changing into a cotton shirt, dark brown slacks and slipping on some black leather boots, Emilie pulled her hair into a ponytail, looking in the mirror at the pendant. Frantic knocking came at her door, opening it she saw Raoul, "Emilie, Christine has left!" He said, "yes, to the cemetery," he nodded, "I think the Phantom is driving her carriage!" Emilie headed out the door, quickly grabbing a cloak and getting on a horse. The brown and white horses galloped to the cemetery, _Erik_ , she thought, _please be ok_. Raoul had left the main trail minutes ago and Emilie kept on. Getting to the cemetery, Emilie heard metal against metal, Raoul went to swing at Erik, "please no!" Emilie acted without thinking and wrapped her arms around Erik, getting slashed on the back. "Emilie!" Christine yelled, she pushed Raoul out of the way, "Emilie, are you okay?" she asked as Erik picked her up. Christine turned to Raoul, "not like this," she said getting on the horse and rode off with Raoul, "Erik, you idiot," Emilie said as she was picked up. He looked down at her, "says the one who jumped in front of a rapier," Emilie chuckled. "I thought I was scared of you," Erik stopped, "but after seeing you vie after Christine, praising her over her voice, I couldn't. I tried to hate you, but couldn't do it, I even wanted to scream my lungs out, throw your music back in your face," Emilie smiled before closing her eyes. "Emilie?" Erik shook her, he went as fast as he could to the opera house on horseback.

Emilie woke up in a bed, with red sheets, sitting up she knew where she was instantly. "Erik?" she called, when there was no answer she ran out to see the cavern was empty. Touching her back, she felt no pain, "I see you're awake," Emilie jumped and saw him sitting at the organ, "what were you doing?!" Emilie started, walking down the steps, "Emilie-," he started. "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT," she yelled, her voice echoing, "or killed," she whispered the last part, "I can't get hurt, I do not feel pain, at least not for long," he said. Taking off his glove, he put it in candle flame, his hand was lit aflame, taking it out, it looked bloody and burnt, but slowly skin started forming, Emilie gasped. Tears formed in her eyes, Erik put the glove back on, "what are you?" Erik looked away, "TELL ME!" she yelled getting impatient with anger. "I am a creature of the night, a demon with a human form, a vampire, a dead man who drinks human blood," Emilie nodded, "it's okay," he whipped his head at her. "You're still Erik," she said and smiled at him, she cupped his face and smiled at him, then sat down at the piano, hitting keys that played simple music.

 _"Nighttime sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation,  
Darkness stirs,  
And wakes imagination,  
Silently the senses __abandon their defenses,  
Helpless to resist the notes I write,  
For I compose the music of the night,"_

Erik looked around, finding the written notes on the floor, "where have you heard this song?" He asked, stunned. "I don't remember where," she said, starting to play again.

 _"Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor_  
 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_  
 _ **Hearing is believing, music is decieving,**  
 **Hard as thunder, soft as candlelight** ,_  
 _Dare you trust the music of the night"_

Erik slowly turned hearing Emilie's voice, listening to her voice and how beautiful it sounded. Joining in the middle.

 _"Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_  
 _**And the truth isn't what you want to see,**_  
 ** _In the dark it is easy to pretend..._**  
 _**That the truth is what it ought to be"**_

 _ **"** Softly, deftly, **music shall caress you**_  
 _Hear it, feel_ _it_ , _ **secretly possess you,**_  
 _ **Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**_  
 _ **In this darkness which you know you cannot fight**_  
 _ **The darkness of the music of the night"**_

Emilie had turned around back to the piano, when a gloved hand appeared infront of her, grasping it lightly, she smiled up at him.

 _ **"Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world**_  
 _ **Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before**_  
 _ **Close your eyes, and let music set you free,**_  
 _ **Only then can you belong to me**_

 _ **Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**_  
 _ **Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation**_  
 _ **Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in**_  
 _ **To the power of the music that I write**_  
 _ **The power of the music of the night**_

 _You alone can make my song take flight_  
 _ **Help me make the music of the night"**_

With realization hit them both, Emilie had to turn away, knowing she couldn't do this again. "I have to go," she said and Erik lead her to a path that would bring her to backstage. Emilie went to the chapelle to see Christine, but stopped short. "Raoul, I'm frightened, don't make me do this," Christine said getting up, not only did she see Emily get hurt because of her, she didn't want to hurt her further by taking Erik away from her. She didn't want her angel of music to disappear, Jon was starting to horrorify her, more obsessed with Erik than anything and not caring about who got hurt, she was angry. "Raoul, it scares me, don't put me through this ordeal. By fire, he'll take me.. I know, we'll be parted forever, he won't let me go," Christine didn't know what to do. _"What I once used to dream I now dread, if he finds me it won't ever end, and he'll always be there singing song in my head, he'll always be there singing songs in my head,"_ Emilie walked up then. "Emilie," Christine whispered happily, running up to her and hugging her, then looked at her. "I'm all healed, don't worry," Emilie smiled, Christine smiled with a tearstained face. _"You both have said, he is nothing but a man, yet, while he lives, he will haunt us til we're dead,"_ Raoul nodded to Christine before leaving the girls. _"Twisted every way what answer can I give?"_ Emilie asked, Christine looked and started.

 _"Am I to betray the man who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?_ _He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good,  
I know I can't refuse but yet I wish I could, oh God..."_

 _"Christine, Christine, I hope you know that I care,_ _Not every hope and every prayer rest on you,  
Let them rest on me to..."_

Christine looked at her friend, Emilie patted her hand, as they thought of a plan.

 **Alrighty! Longest chapter! The song, Music of the Night, was sung by Micheal Crawford and Barbara Streisand, I recommend it, it sounds beautiful. Let me know what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Emilie waited, and when Christine finally nodded to her, she put on the wig, Emilie handed Christine a change of clothes as she went to the side of the stage. Looking around, Jon sat with Raoul, as the crowd gave an air of discomfort. Emilie glared at Jon, she had to admit, he was a good actor, grabbing the basket, Emilie walked out on stage. _"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her heart but dreams of love,"_ as she fiddled with the flowers, Don Juan came out. _"Passarino- Go away for the trap, it is set and waits for its prey,"_ Emilie instantly became nervous, she had an inkling it might happen, but now that she was here and it was happening, she was; as the song states: Past the Point of No Return. _"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish until now has been silent...Silent,"_ Emilie looked up at Raoul, who's eyes widened in surprise, seeing she was okay. Erik nearly stopped seeing those green eyes, but continued, _"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge,"_ Emilie's heart beat fast in her chest, Erik heard it, she knew he did, when his fangs shown just a fraction.

 _In your mind you've already succumbed to me_  
 _Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_  
 _Now you are here with me, no second thoughts_  
 _You've decided, decided_

 _Past the point of no return_  
 _No backward glances_  
 _The games we've played till now are at an end_  
 _Past all thought of if or when_  
 _No use resisting_  
 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend..."_

 _"What raging FIRE shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?"_ Erik came around, one arm around her waist, the hand gently touching her neck sliding it down to the pendant just over her breast. His arm slid down to her arm as he held her hand, _"What sweet seduction lies before us?"_ Erik saw the look in Emilie's eyes, and smiled as he kissed her hand softly.

 _"Past the point of no return_  
 _The final threshold?_  
 _What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_  
 _Beyond the point of no return"_

 _"You have brought me_  
 _To that moment where words run dry_  
 _To that moment where speech disappears into silence_  
 _Silence_  
 _I have come here_  
 _Hardly knowing the reason why"_

Emilie looked at him the eye, acting, like she had to.

 _"In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_  
 _And now I am here with you, no second thoughts_  
 _I've decided, decided_

 _Past the point of no return_  
 _No going back now_  
 _Our passion play has now at last begun_  
 _Past all thought of right or wrong_  
 _One final question_  
 _How long should we two wait before we're one?_  
 _When will the blood begin to race_  
 _The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?_  
 _When will the flames at last consume us?"_

At the top of the steps, Erik flipped his cape, throwing it on the railing.

 _ **"Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold,  
The bridge is crossed, so Stand!  
And watch it burn,  
We've passed the point of no return..."**_

Erik held her there, her back to him _,_ and he looked over to see Christine replace Jon in the box. _"Say you'll share with me, One love, One lifetime..."_ Erik started, the crowd had a feeling of sincerity, like they knew why there was sadness in his voice. He looked down at the brown curled wig, he knew it wasn't Christine. _"Lead me, Save me from my solitude...Say you want me with you here beside you..."_ Erik turned her, missing his raven, in the motion, he threw off her wig, and her long, straight ebony locks fell in freedom. He held her hands in his own, _"Anywhere you go let me go to, Emilie, that's all I ask of you!"_ Emilie was speechless, but she smiled, and he touched her face. But suddenly, her eyes went wide, seeing Jon, and his mask was ripped from his face, Erik turned to look at the man, then turned to Emilie. She glared at Jon as she reach for Erik's belt and cut the rope, Jon looked at her in anger, but then surprise as Erik kicked the trap door, as they fell trough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Enjoying the story so far? ...Great! Onward! Shout out to PhantomFan01!**

Erik drug Emilie down the tunnels, putting her on the boat, and then lifting her up, _"hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere, Emilie..."_ he looked and touched her cheek. "Why did this happen? Why?" Emilie looked at him sadly, as he covered his face again, _"this face...which earned a mother's fear and loathing,"_ Erik picked up a white mask, looking at it. _"A mask my first...Unfeeling scrap of clothing..."_ he looked up at Emilie, then covered his face. _"This haunted face never held any horror for me..._ Ever," Emilie whispered the last part, _"it's in your soul that our love truly lies..."_ Emilie went to get some different clothing on and found a white dress, Erik smiled, and for a second Emilie was confused, two pairs of feet were heard, when the two looked over, they saw Raoul and Jon. Emilie looked again to see Christine. _"I think my dear that we have some guests,"_ Raoul looked concerned. "Emilie!" He yelled for her, Erik looked at Emilie and she nodded, Christine came in and hugged her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Christine, be strong," she looked at Emilie, and she nodded. "I'm glad you're okay," Jon said and he quickly grabbed her, Erik stalked forward until he pulled out a knife and held it to her neck, "no, no, stay where you are," Erik stopped. Christine came forward, "Jon, stop! She isn't one of him!" Christine pointed to Erik, Raoul looked lost, "no," he said shakily, "but she's close to him, look at her necklace." Christine did as Jon held it in his hand, "she is his, under his spell, his protection," Jon licked his lips, and threw the jewelry on the rocks, Emilie nearly gagged at the smell of his breath.  
Christine pulled out a small gun from her dress, pointing it at Erik, looking at Emilie, "Christine, no," Christine nearly faltered, "please," Emilie whispered. _"Free her, do what you like to me, only free her!"_ Erik growled. _"This demon lover makes a passionate plea,"_ Jon hissed, _"please, Erik, it's useless,"_ Christine countered sadly.  
(Christine is _**this,**_ Erik is _this,_ Emilie is _this,_ Jon is **bold text** )

 _"Messieur I bid you welcome,  
Beware not to harm her,  
I will not make her pay,  
For the sins which are yours!"  
_

 **"Raoul! Order your fine horses now!  
Keep your hand at the level of your eyes  
Nothing can save her now,  
Except maybe Christine!"  
**Jon turned to the brunette  
 **"Help her start a new life with me!  
Buy her freedom with his death!  
Refuse and you send your own lover to his death!"  
**"This is his choice, his point of no return," Raoul whispered, Erik pressed his lips into a thin line.  
 _"No tears have I to shed for my dark fate, my friendliness turns cold and grows into hate!"_ Jon growled as Emilie struggled, leading the knife to bite a bit into Emilie's skin.  
 _"Farewell my fallen angel, and first love,  
_ ( **too late for him and useless begging** )  
 _We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!  
_ ( **all prayers and your salvation, you can't keep fighting** )  
 _ **Either way we/you choose, I/you will not live!"  
**_ **"So do you end your days running? Or will you send her to her grave?"  
** _I fought so hard to get you,  
Angel of music...Please forgive me...  
(We've passed the point of no return..)"  
_

"I gave him my courtesy blindly," Emilie had some tears roll down her face. Christine had enough, this probably would be her if she sang tonight, begging for Raoul. Christine turned to Jon quickly and shot him in the foot, Emilie took the chance as he screamed to run away. Jon caught her by the hair, swiping the knife at her, she moved and cut her hair instead, leaving it at halfway down her back instead of at her hips. Erik grabbed Jon and threw him into the candles, "Christine!" Emilie yelled, throwing the gun to her friend. It felt as though life was in slow motion as Jon lifted the dagger above his head, "NO!" Emilie called, and suddenly a shot rang through the air. Jon looked down at his chest, falling slightly, "y...you.. Go...To...He-!" Another shot sounded. "We must leave," Christine said to Raoul, "Emilie, I will meet up with you two later. Emilie nodded, and looked to Erik as he walked into the water to hit a switch as they took the boat.  
 _"Wonderful creature of darkness,  
What kind of life will we know?  
God gave me courage to show you,  
That we are not alone!"_

Emilie kissed him, and smiled at him, Erik brought her in for another kiss. _"Track down this murderer! He must be found!"_ Emilie and Erik looked around, "I have to leave you," Emilie looked at him confused. "No, no, Erik you can't-!" Erik cut her off, "I have to, you will be hunted aswell," Emilie's eyes started to brim with tears. "I love you," he whispered as he held her small arms, his expression making him look like he's about to cry, he kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed, and he caught her with ease. He placed her on the bed, _"You alone can make my soul take flight, I will return to make our music of the night..."_

Meg and the others ran in, not seeing the phantom anywhere, but a white mask, running up the stairs, she made it to the room. A small scream escaped her lips seeing Emilie's still body. Raising the curtain up, she ran to her friend's side, "Emilie, Emilie!" Emilie shot up, looking around for Erik, they assumed that she was scared. Taking her by the boat, she looked back, _"return to make my soul take flight, help me make the music of the night,"_ Erik heard her, he knew she knew. Emilie looked forward, looking down to see the pendant, and a male ring, black gold holding a blood ruby. When she put it on her ring finger, it adjusted to her size and she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to Child of Music and PhantomFan01!**

Emilie smiled as she helped Christine into her wedding gown, six months have gone by like nothing, and yet here it was, midsummer. Christine's hair was perfectly curled and looked like she had just come from her Hannibal play. Emilie's hair was in soft curls, and she wore a silver gown, "Emilie, I'm nervous," Emilie smiled, it'll be fine Christine." She nodded, Emilie went out to see how everything was, Raoul was standing there with his cousin, Anna. "She'll love it," Anna said, "I'm not sure of that, I want everything to be perfect!" Raoul was just as nervous as Christine, "Raoul, don't worry so much," Emilie smiled, Anna giggled. "I can't do anything but worry!" Raoul bit his nails, "please stop acting like a brick wall," Emilie said which caused Anna to laugh more. Emilie smiled and put a red rose on his jacket, she thought of how her own wedding would have been. If only Erik would come back, Emilie touched her pendant as she walked back inside, she bumped into a man. "Excuse me," she said to the man, who had bright blonde hair and brown eyes. "No, entirely my fault," Emilie smiled, "Emilie Grey, best friend of the bride, and you are?" Emilie said as she extended a hand to which he took politely...

 _"My name is Victor VanHelsing"_

 **Dun Dun Dun! Short last chapter for this story! Up next! Blood & Roses: Prince of Darkness! Can't wait to see you there!**


End file.
